Concern
by Firefly-Maj
Summary: Just a short one, set after the battle of Capetown: Laurence and Temeraire share the first moment of privacy since their return. No Slash. Warning: spoilers for Empire of Ivory! Disclaimer: It s all Naomi Novik s! Ah, and the magic word: please review!


_Spoilers for 'Empire of Ivory'_: set after the flight from the caves and the battle of Capetown

--

**Concern**

--

Temeraire woke with a start which, because of his size, sent a tremor through the _Allegiance_ and made the other dragons stir in their sleep. Though he had been dead to the world for most of the day, Temeraire's dreams had become uneasy and finally woken him. He subdued a shiver, so as not to disturb the others again, and looked around for Laurence, whom he discovered only a few feet away, talking to Harcourt.

As if he had sensed the dragon's gaze, Laurence turned his head and smiled when he saw Temeraire watching them, but his face was still drawn and pale from the mistreatment he had suffered in the caves, and Temeraire could not but worry for him.

When the two humans had ended their conversation, Laurence came over to him: "Temeraire", he said quietly, and the dragon bent his head down and nuzzled him, this being the first time for a little privacy since they had come back to the ship. Moving slower than usual, Laurence laid his hands on Temeraire's muzzle: "Are you well, dearest?" he asked softly.

"I am, but it is you who does not look well", Temeraire said with audible concern. "Oh Laurence, you have no idea how afraid I was when I saw you in that cave, not being able to answer me or to move. I thought I had lost you." This time, he could not help but shiver. The sight of Laurence's lifeless body, covered in blood and burning with fever, had given him a most unpleasant sensation of foreboding, reminding him of how short a human's life was compared to his own. He could not easily forget the pain and fear he had felt when he had addressed his captain several times, with Ferris trying to help and wake Laurence, but neither of them to any avail.

Embarrassed to be causing Temeraire such worries, Laurence started to say something reassuring, but when the dragon looked at him he gave up the effort, feeling that Temeraire rather deserved honesty and probably would not believe him anyway. After all, Laurence had seen himself in the mirror some time after boarding, and he knew his looks would betray his words. "Pray do not worry, dearest", he said finally, "it will take a while, but I am getting better; the fever is gone and Keynes has already seen to my wounds." "Does it hurt?", Temeraire asked, cautiously nosing Laurence for consolation. "It does", Laurence admitted, "though a lot less than before, and now that I am with you I shall try and put up a brave face", he added, half-jokingly.

Temeraire did not seem completely reassured, though: "Maybe you should sleep here tonight", he suggested after some consideration, "the air is mild and I guess it is much more comfortable than down in your quarters, cramped as it is."

Laurence subdued a smile, as Temeraire surely was right, and they had suffered separation for what seemed such a long time that the very idea was utterly inviting.

"I will", he said therefore, "and if you like I shall read something to you." Temeraire brightened, but nevertheless hesitated : "If you are not too tired", he said, anxiously.

Laurence shook his head: "Do not worry", he repeated, "I will be able to manage a few pages, as long as it does not have to be Latin or mathematical problems this time."

--

Later, when Laurence lay on his side in the crook of Temeraire's leg, the dragon carefully wrapped himself around the human, so as not to touch his sore back, and unfolded one of his wings above them both to offer protection from the wind and create some privacy. And Laurence, feeling securely snuggled up against the warm dragon's hide, unwound for the first time since they had been captured, and all of a sudden felt a profound sensation of relief. "You know," he said softly, "it was very brave of you to come flying into the caves alone."

"But I had to", Temeraire said at once, with an air of bewilderment, "and if I had not been there, the others would have done the same for their captains, although they would not have been able to carry you all", he added, not completely able to quell a certain notion of smugness.

Laurence smiled and laid his hand on Temeraire's side, feeling the steady beat of Temeraire's heart: "I am so very glad that you have found us", he murmured sleepily. "Good night, my dear." And Temeraire gave a low affectionate sound of appreciation.

--

**The End**

--


End file.
